Confessions of a Goddess
by lady-jeala
Summary: A Love Triangle between Minako, Usagi and Mamoru....
1. Default Chapter

THE CONFESSION (1)  
  
I have always had a crush on Darien. Ever since I joined with Ami, Lita, Rae, and Serena, he's always been on my mind. Of course, if I told anyone, Serena would find out and then I would be dead. So I try to keep my love for him a secret.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Mina! You know Darien loves Serena! If she finds out, you're dead!" Ami said.  
" I know, I know. Don't shout either... You're not supposed o help who you love, and you just can't." I tried to explain.  
"My goodness, I can't believe you would do that." Ami added.  
"Please don't tell Ami! It's not like I'm trying to take him from her!" I cried.  
"You're her best friend, Mina. Just don't hurt her." She said as she walked into her next class.  
I ran down the hall and into the bathroom. Tears were starting to fill my eyes. I hate that I feel this way about you Darien. And Serena, I don't want to hurt you. I thought to myself. I could lose all my friends over this.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come on guys! Do we have to study right now? The test isn't like for three more weeks! Let's have fun! I don't want to study!" Serena complained.  
"Serena, you are such a procrastinator. We have to study hard for the test. If were don't pass it, we don't get into the school. We can have fun later, ok?" Rae told her.  
We were all at Lita's house for our study group we have every day after school. I can understand Serena's point. It is three weeks away, and can't we just study later? But then again, I don't want to fail it. I sighed and louder than I meant to.  
"What's up V-Babe?" Rae asked me in her rude tone. I hate that.  
"Serena is right. It's a ways away yet. Can't we just miss study group just this once?" I asked.  
"Well..."  
"Come on please please please please pleeeeeeeeease!" Serena whined.  
We were all staring at Rae, waiting for an answer. She sighed.  
"Oh alright. But just this once." She finally agreed.  
"Let's go to the Arcade! They have a new Sailor V game there!" Lita said.  
"God, you just want to see Andrew. Admit it, we all know you like him! And besides, I hate those games, they are so unreal." I replied.  
We ended up walking to the Arcade anyways. We ran into Darien on the way there.  
"Hey you guys. What's going on wit you?" He said as he put his arm around Serena.  
"We are just going to the Arcade to play the new game." Lita told him.  
"No, we are going so Lita can check Andrew out! Just ask him out Lita!" Rae corrected her.  
As were got into the Arcade, Lita ran right up to Andrew and started flirting. She could care less about the new game, and so could I. I walked over to her and Andrew.  
"So does Saturday sound ok?" Andrew asked Lita just as I was walking up.  
"Sure, that would be great Andrew!" Lita said. She had a huge grin on her face.  
"Did you ask him out?" I whispered in her ear.  
"No he asked me out!" She said back.  
"Well girls, it was nice talking but I really need to get back to work!" Andrew replied.  
"Bye." Lita and I said in unison.  
We walked over to where everyone else was. Serena was playing away. She was pretty good at that game, she always is. Darien walked over to me and stood next to me.  
"Hey Mina! How are you doing?" He asked.  
"I'm... I'm pretty good. Just really busy with schoolwork and volley ball... but that's ok. How are you doing?" I answered. I started tapping my foot.  
"Um, fine. But, why are you tapping your foot?" Darien said as he looked down at my foot. I stopped it.  
"Huh? I wasn't tapping my foot. Well, yeah I was, but to the beat of the music." I spat out.  
"There isn't any playing." He said.  
"Hold on a sec ok?" I asked as I turned to Ami.  
"I'm leaving ok? Call me when you guys are done." I said.  
"Ok. Don't forget to pick your stuff up at Lita's." Ami replied.  
"See ya!" I said and bolted for the door.  
To my surprise, Darien was standing right outside the door. 


	2. Chapter Two

I looked at Darien and he was smiling at me.  
"Hey, I didn't know you were leaving. I have to get home and get studying." I said uneasily.  
"That's cool. Do you want me to help you study, or are you fine? Because I was leaving for home, Serena is not being her self ... lately ... " He said as his voice trailed off.  
"Only if you want. I need help on some of it." I replied.  
"Ok, I'll come over then, if that's ok?" He asked.  
"Sure! It was really nice of you to ask! Thank you!" I said.  
He led me to his car and opened the door for me. I said thank you and hopped in. He got in and we started to drive off.  
"I have to go to Lita's house to pick up my stuff, so can we stop there first?" I asked. My palms were a little sweaty.  
"Sure I can do that. You were studying for that big test in three weeks?" He asked as he turned a corner.  
"Yeah. Serena and I were having a fit at Lita's that it was so far away and we still have to study, but I would rather study than hang out at the Arcade. I hate that place." I said.  
I looked at him in the mirror. Her looked up and smiled at me. So I smiled back.  
"So why is Serena not being her self lately?" I asked.  
"She's really snippy. She practically bit my head off. I don't get her sometimes." He explained.  
"Well, just remember that she's a fourteen-year-old girl. We can be weird sometimes." I replied, as I laughed a little.   
"Yeah. That's probably it. But, she's been like this for at least a month now." Darien said as we pulled into Lita's driveway.  
"I'll be right back." I said as I got out of the car and ran to get my books.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mina, damn! You have a hold on my heart. I'm beginning to fall for you. I know I shouldn't but you can't help whom you love. I wonder if you feel the way I do. I just don't want to hurt Serena...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I got back out to the car and got in. I put my books in the back seat and looked over at Darien.   
"You know how to get to my house right?" I asked.  
"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I do." He answered.  
We drove in an uneasy silence to my house. We got out and walked into my house. My parents weren't home so we were all alone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ok, xy plus 67 squared is equal to ab minus 13. How would you solve that?" Darien asked writing down the problem.  
"I have no clue. I didn't learn that yet." I answered.  
"Well, you will right now." He said as he began to explain the problem.  
I didn't pay much attention. I was day dreaming. I do that too much. It's crazy! I can't get my best friend's boyfriend off my mind!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She really isn't paying any attention to this. I wonder what she's thinking about. It's hard for me to even explain the problem right. Should I just tell her? Nah, she might think I'm a creep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
We studied for an hour before my parents got home. They gave me a weird look as they walked passed into the kitchen. I hope they didn't think we did anything...  
"Well Mina, I should get going. You want to get together tomorrow and study again?" Darien asked.  
That's cool. Do you just want to come to our study group?" I asked.  
"Nah, Serena.... Can we talk about that tomorrow?" He asked as he stood up. HE walked over to the door.  
"Sure. I wonder why she was acting like that. Well, thanks for coming over and helping me study. It's more than what I would have gotten done with the girls! Call me about it ok?" I said as I walked over to him.  
"Ok, will do" Darien said. Then he gave me a hug. "See ya tomorrow!" Then he walked out the door.  
I watched him pull out of the driveway. When I couldn't see his car anymore, I ran up to my room. Serena is going to kill me if anything happens. I can't tell her he hugged me. I really don't want her getting mad at him. I picked up the phone and dialed Serena's number. 


	3. Chapter Three

I heard heavy breathing on the other end of the phone.  
"What do you want Mina? I'm just having one of those days, so of course I'll be snippy." Serina answered.  
"Well, you haven't been snippy to any of us for the past month Serina. Tell me what's going on." I said.  
"What would you want to do if you found out you have to love one man for the rest of all eternity? We are going to be together forever. Can't I take a break for a little bit before we get married and then I'll be stuck?"  
"I can understand that. But Serina, you don't have to blow him off. Just tell him nicely ok? Like, I'm sorry, but I want some time alone for a little bit and if he asks why, tell him how you feel." I said.  
"Why don't you rell him? You talked an awful lot today. What was that all about anyway?"  
"He wanted to help me study, I asked him. We didn't do anything ok? We worked on the math and history stuff. You have nothing to worry about."  
"Oh whatever Mina. You were probably trying to sweet talk him to go out with you. Just because you are the Sailor V everyone loves, doesn't mean you can steal my boyfriend."  
"Serina, I'm not trying to take him from you. Hey... are you... ..."  
"... ... ... ... ..."  
"You are! OMG! Why didn't you say something?!?"  
"Darien is going to kill me. That's why I never want to study. I don't want to go to high school pregnant. Everyone will laugh at me."  
"Darien has a right to know. Unless it's not his..."  
"It is."  
"Well then, tell him. I'll come with you if you want. There is no use hiding it from him."  
"NO! I'm not telling him and you stay out of this. You didn't know what happened. Just leave me alone!" And with that, she hung up.   
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
That night I couldn't fall asleep. Darien had a right to know, and Serina wouldn't tell him. I so badly wanted to tell him, but I knew it was none of my business to tell. I began to wonder if Darien and Serina broke up, would he go out with me? I had to call him.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
"So that's why she's all snippy. I know I shouldn't have told you, but she never would have."  
"OMG. This isn't good. Hey, I can't talk like this. Can I come pick you up and we drive around?" He asked.  
"Sure. I'll be outside waiting. See you then." I said.  
"Ok, bye." he said as he hung up the phone.  
I made sure my parents were asleep then crept down the stairs and out the door. I sat on the steps and waited. I looked up at the sky and saw my planet, Venus. It twinkled in the nighttime darkness. I closed my eyes and went back to the time to when I was on Venus...  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Kikarou and I were a happy couple. He was the sweetest guy there was. I was having the best night of my life with him. But then, I was called to help Queen Serenity fight for the Moon Kingdom. I kissed him one last time, and I never got to see him ever again. I missed him a lot.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Maybe that's why I like Darien so much. He looks just like Kikarou and he's a sweetie too. Darien pulled into my driveway, and I got into his car.  
"Hey there. Are you ok?" I asked. It looked like he had been crying.  
"I really don't know what I am right now. I can't believe she would hold something like that from me. Does she trust me? Maybe I should just break up with her. I have had my eyes on someone else for a while now. But I don't want to hurt her. What do you think?" He said.  
"I think you two should talk about it. She told me something, and I really can't tell you. Maybe she is still up, can we go and pick her up?" I asked. I know I'm not the best advice giver, but they really need to talk this out, not me.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
We pulled into Serina's driveway. Her bedroom light was on. I saw Rini peek out the window. Then Serina came to the window.  
"Should I go get her?" I asked. I knew it was risky.  
"Yeah. Make sure Tini Rini doesn't come with ok?" He answered.  
I walked up to her door and knocked onit. Serina answered.  
"What do you want? I thought I told you to leave me alone!" She whispered.  
"Come with me. Darien really wants to talk to you. You need to talk to him ok?"  
Serina followed me out to the car and took the front seat. She folded her arms in her lap and sighed.  
Darien pulled out of the driveway and tore down the street.  
"Serina, why didn't you tell me? I have a freaking right to know. Do you trust me anymore?" He asked, practically yelling. Darien was crying.  
"I didn't know what you would do! God. Who told you, Miss blabber mouth back there?!? It's as simple as this. I don't want to be together anymore Darien. We have all eternity to be together. I want to take a break from us." Serina blurted out.  
Darien stopped the car. 


	4. Chapter Four

So it's over?"  
"Yes. I... I'm sorry Darien."  
He leaned over to kiss her one last time, and Serina let him.  
"I want to go home please." Serina said. A tear slid down her cheek.  
Darien drove slowly to her house and didn't say a word to us. When we got to her house, she ran inside, went up to her room and shut out the light.  
Darien began to drive back to his house.  
"Mina, do you want to stay over tonight?"   
"Ok. I can tell my parents I was at the Temple."  
"Thanks Mina. I don't want to do anything stupid. I should have known. She's young. I shouldn't have held her so close."  
"Darien, I'm so sorry. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."  
"Ok. I'll remember that."  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
"I'll sleep out here on the couch and you can sleep in my bedroom if you want." He offered.  
"Are you sure? I could sleep out here too..." I replied.  
"Nah. It's ok. You sleep in there."  
"Ok. I think I'm going to go to sleep then ok? I'm super tired." I said.  
"Yeah. Goodnight Mina. Wake me up if you need anything ok?"   
"Yep. Goodnight Darien." I sad as I closed the bedroom door behind me.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
This isn't so bad. I can go for Mina now. If Serina can see other guys, I can see other girls too.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Darien, it's going to be ok. Ah.... I really like you. I should wait to say anything though; you are probably not ready to get back into a relationship.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Darien... I love you..." I said as Prince Darien gave me a soft kiss on the lips.  
"Mina... you are all I ever wanted..." He replied as he laid me back onto the bed.  
He kissed me softly then deeply.  
"Oh my God! Mina. ... What are you doing?" I heard a high pitched voice yell.  
I looked up and saw Princess Serenity standing in the doorway looking like she just found out Luna had died.  
"Darien! Of all people! WHY!" She yelled.  
"Serenity, this isn't what it looks like... nothing happened!" I cried. Then she charged at me with a knife. But Prince Darien took it for me. He fell into my lap.  
"Darien! Oh God..." I said as he looked up me. He took his one last breath as he told me he loved me. Serenity glared at me with flames in her eyes.  
"You were my best friend... I trusted you! And here you are sneaking around behind my back with my HUSBAND!?" Mina, what the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed. I felt so bad now that I knew I had hurt her. She took the knife once more and stabbed herself right in the heart.  
"NOOOO!" I yelled as I sat straight up in Darien's bed. I had cold sweat all over my body. Darien came running into the room.  
"Mina, are you ok? What was all the screaming for?" He asked as he sat next to me and then took me in his arms. I hugged him and cried on his shoulder.  
"I... I... I love you Darien. And I dreamt about it... that we were kissing on the bed in the Moon Kingdom, and Princess Serenity walked in. She tried to kill me, but you took the stab for me. We argued for a bit then she took her own life. I'm sorry. I really am sorry..." I said as I ran out of the bedroom. I ran the rest of the way home.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
I wiped away the tears from my eyes and Artemis jumped up on my bed next to me.  
"What's wrong Mina? Where were you?" He asked.  
"I was with Darien and Serina... we went to pick up Serina and her... and Darien... broke up..."  
"Mina this is so not good! Why did they break up?" He asked as I went to sit on my window bay couch. I didn't want to tell him. He would tell Luna and then it would be all over.  
"I can't tell you. Serina just kept something from Darien and he was mad... and she just... blew up at him and yeah. I feel bad. She told me not to tell him... but I couldn't sleep over it."  
"Mina, why can't you tell me? I have to protect you and you have to protect them. Please tell me."  
"I can't ok?! ... I'm just so pissed at myself... well... I'm mad... at her... for doing that to Darien. And now she will never talk to me. What am I supposed to do? I can't fight by her side! She'll be screaming her head off at me and then nothing will get done! What am I supposed to do?" I said as I hit my head on the window.  
"Mina... ... ...I don't know. You can't leave the scouts. You're their leader and guardian. You have to handle this maturely. It's going to be okay, just chill." Artemis replied. I started to cry again.  
"I have NO ONE to confide in! If I tell one person, all four know! I'm sick of it Artemis! I'm just sick of it!" I stood up and headed for the door.  
"Where are you going?" Artemis asked as he followed me.  
"No where that you are welcome." I replied as I walked out and slammed the door.  
I started walking down the street towards the park. I needed someone to talk to and no one was there. I had no clue of what to do and no one could help me. Darien knew how I felt about him. He probably hates me now, I thought to myself. Once I got to the park, I sat on a swing and looked up at the stars. I wanted to yell out, but them someone would probably call the police. So I just cried silently into the darkness.  
* * * * *The Next Day* * * * * * *  
"God you guys! I'm so mad at her. She betrayed me and went behind my back and told Darien! And now we broke up and he cried and I really don't feel sorry for him. He would never listen to me anyway. I think it's good we broke up. Now I have other hotties to chase after." Serina explained to Lita, Rae, and Ami.   
"Serina, How could you be mad at her? I mean, he did have a right to know and you would have never told him until it was time for the baby to come. Mina has a good head on her shoulders; she did the right thing. I think you should try to see it from her point of view." Lita said. She brought in a tray of her famous cooking.  
"I think she's a backstabber. She didn't have a right to tell him. She should have let it be." Rae said. She looked at Lita and gave her a nasty look.  
"You guys really need to chill. If you really wanted to take a break Serina, you should have just told Darien the nice way instead of just telling him its over. He did love you. He wouldn't have been mad if you just told him about the baby. I really don't want to choose sides with this... wither way I'd be someone's enemy." Ami said. She took a sip of her green tea.  
Serina laid back and started crying and screaming. "It's all her fault! I told her not to tell! God! I'm going to get her so bad... She is going to be so sorry."  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
I saw Lita heading towards me, with the rest of the scouts behind her. I got up and began walking towards them, and they all just walked right on by me.   
"Ok then! At least I'm trying to be mature and willing to talk about it. I guess I'm not good enough for you. I was just trying to help. So much for being a friend." I said.  
"You know what Mina? I'm really sick of you. You are just a big goody-goody who only cares about herself! You never even liked up! From the first day we met, it's always been you, you, you, you, you! And I won't take it anymore! I say we have a battle. Whoever loses... is off the squad. Fair enough?" Serina yelled in my direction as she grabbed her brooch.   
"Fine... but you know I really don't want to do this. I never meant to hurt you Serina." I said and I took out my transformation pen.  
"Moon Crisis Make Up!" Serina yelled and she began to transform.  
"Venus Crystal Make Up!" I yelled as I began to transform.  
"You ready to lose Sailor Venus?" 


	5. Chapter Five

The fight went on for about 15 minutes. We each had our best attacks on one another. I was on the ground with my back towards Sailor Moon.  
"Sailpr Venus... I am not sorry about this." Serena said. She said the chant to her strongest attack... I was a goner. As it hit me, I screamed bloody murder and was sprawled out on the cold cement.  
"Serena... i never meant to hurt you..." i coughed out.  
"Mina, unless you have another way of transforming, you are no longer Sailor Venus..." She said, stepping on my crystal. Then Rae, Lita, Ami and Serena all walked away.  
"You guys are all ditching me?" I cried.  
* * *  
"Hey Rae. Have you seen Mina at all today? We were supposed to get together, but I can't get a hold of her." Darien asked.  
"Yeah I have seen her. She should still be at the park." She replied as she hung up the phone. Darien hung up also and got into his car. he tore down the street towards the park.  
* * *  
"Mina! Oh my gosh! What happened?" Darien asked as he helped me up.  
"Me and Serena... got in a fight and... she... my crystal... its she broke it..." i said as best I could.   
"Mina,,, I'm sorry! C'mon, We gotta get you to the hospital.  
* * *  
They rushed me into teh e.r. Darien had to wait out in the waiting room. The last thing I rememer was the doctor callin my name and then everything went dim.  
* * *  
"Um, are you Mr. Mamorou?" One doctor asked. Darien stood up.  
"Yeah. Please tell me shes ok. Please." He begged.  
"I;'m sorry Mr. Mamorou. We lost her." 


	6. Chapter 6

Bunny and her family were all watching TV that night.   
"Well, we will be ending on a sad note. Today a fourteen year old girl was murdered by her best friend. We'll go to Aki Takameshaki for more details." The reporter said.  
Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. She got up, put her jacket on, and ran out the door.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
She ran all the way to Darien's apartment. She began to bang on the door.  
"Darien! Darien! Please answer! Please!" She cried. He answered the door. His eyes were all red, as if he had been crying.  
"Bunny, what's wrong?" He asked her as he let Serena in.  
"I... I... Mina's dead! And it's all my fault!" She cried.  
"Did you mean to hurt her?" Darien asked.  
"It doesn't matter! She's gone! She was my best friend..." She said.  
"Serena yes it does matter! Did you mean to hurt her?" He said in a stern voice.  
"She hurt me first! She shouldn't have told you about our baby." She argued.  
"There. Yes she did... it's ours. Why would you keep that from me?" He said.  
"God! Why... because I didn't know how you would react! I'm just so scared..." She cried.  
"And you think I'm not? Serena, I'm scared too. But you don't need to hide it from me!" He replied.  
"I'm sorry Darien."  
"I loved her Serena..."  
"... ... ... "  
"What did you just say?" Serena screamed.  
"I said I lo... oh God Serena! I didn't mean it that..." Darien said realizing what Serena had heard.  
"Darien! you... you are! You were going behind my back? How could you?" She said with tears in her eyes.  
"Serena... I didn't mean to say that. You can't help who you love! I loved you more!"   
"Just shut up. I have more important things to worry about. We have more important things to worry about. The future of this Earth is ruined... this Earth doesn't have a future. It's gone without Venus!" Serena screamed.  
"All we have to do is go to the Celestial Star to get her back..." Darien said.  
"And how are we going to do that?" She asked. 


	7. Chapter Seven

"Mars Planet Power Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Planet Power Make Up!"  
"Mercury Planet Power Make Up!"  
"Moon Crisis Power Make Up!"  
The five scouts and Darien transformed. They were all at the park... where the accident had happened.  
"Sailor Moon... bring back Venus for me?" Artemis said.  
"Sailor Moon... you know you will bond once more with the Goddess of Love and Beauty. Scouts... you need to believe in yourselves. Teleport!" Luna said.  
The six all joined hands and became silent. Beams of their color shot up from underneath them. In the blink of an eye, they were gone. The ground they once stood on crumbled.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
"Serena! I can't believe you!" Rae said.   
"Rae, chill. We have to save her to save our future!" Darien said.  
"Don't even talk to me! You still hurt my best friend!" She shouted back.  
"You guys! We don't need any more fighting." Amy said.  
"Yeah. C'mon. Mina did the right thing. Let's just concentrate on now and not then." Lita explained.  
Rini stayed quiet. She figured mo one would listen to her any way.  
"You guys... please. I don't want everyone fighting because of a problem Mina and I had." Serena replied.  
"Fine." Lita and Rae both agreed.  
They traveled silently through space. They began to approach Venus and the Celestial Star. The heat began to rise. Ami made her eye computer appear and began to look for the Celestial Graveyard.  
"Look! There! We need to go there!" She said pointing in the direction of the graveyard.  
"Let's go." They all said. They headed towards it.  
* * *  
Serena fell to the ground first, then the rest of the scouts. They all felt as if they had entered a new dimension. Darien heard my voice.  
"Come to me... Prince..."   
He turned around and saw me standing there in my uniform.  
"I'm coming." He replied and started off towards me.  
* * *  
The girls wandered around for a while trying to find my grave.  
"Hey Darien. Have you seen anything yet? Darien?" Serena asked turning around.  
"Oh my God! Where is he?" Lita cried. 


	8. Chapter Eight

"Darien... Darien... follow me..." I said.  
I ran through the darkness. Darien chased after me.  
"Mina! Wait! I'm coming!" He called.  
I hid behind a cherry blossom tree. As he passed, I grabbed his arm.  
"Here you are." He said as he smiled.  
"I know. What took you so long to get me back?" I said as he hugged me tight.  
"We came as fast as we could. I'm so happy to see you again!" Darien said as he kissed me gently. The ground began to shake.  
"Where are the others?" I asked in a whisper.  
"I thought they came with me."  
"Darien, I love you. Stay here with me." I said.  
"I'd love to but we have to bring you back." he replied as we kissed a bit more. We sat down under the tree. The only things that began to matter were us.  
* * *  
"Darien! Darien! Where are you?" Serena called.  
They were looking all over for Darien for a couple of hours. It seemed they circled the graveyard at least four times.  
"Serena, come on! He's gotta be here somewhere. We can't give up." Lita said trying to pull Serena up off the ground.  
"Now our work has doubled! We'll never find them both!"   
"We can't give up. Come on, we can find them." Rae said getting a little annoyed. She heard a rustle behind her.  
"Come... come to us..." The creature said.  
"We know where the two are..." Another said. They both turned around and then disappeared.   
"Hey, where did they go?" Ami asked.  
"Let's follow them!" Chibi-Usa said.  
"C'mon."Ami said grabbing Chibi-Usa's hand and running towards teh trees.  
Lita, Rae and Serena followed them. They all ran towards two voices.  
"Darien?" They called out.  
"Girls?" He called back. He carried the fainted Mina and ran to the girls. When the girls saw them, they screamed.  
"What? He asked.  
"You... You look like a ghost.... and so does Mina." Chibi-Usa said.  
"I think I know why... we all look like ghosts... the longer we stay here... the sooner we come to our death. And if we stay here much longer, we will die! We must hurry in reviving Sailor Venus!" Ami explained.  
"Why? Why do we have to save her?" Rae retorted.  
"For our future." Serena cried. "C'mon. Let's get our goddess back." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Darien, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Chibi-Moon all formed a circle around me. I felt very faint... I grew deathly pale. The others already looked dead. Then Sailor Moon collapsed.  
  
"Serena!" We all cried. Darien took her in his arms.  
  
"C'mon Sailor Moon! We can't save her without you!" He cried.  
  
"I... I can't do anything else. If I use the power of the crystal... we won't be able to get back! We've stayed too long!"  
* * * * * *  
"Luna... are they going to make it back? They've been gone all night." Artemis asked. Luna, Diana, and Artemis were sitting on Mina's bed.  
  
"They don't have enough power to get back! Our future is ruined! They need to save her and get back... they won't be able... to...." Luna cried.  
  
"How... what are they supposed to do now?" Artemis asked.  
  
"What's gonna happen to Rini mommy? Is she coming back?" Diana asked.  
  
"I'm not sure honey. We'll have to wait and see. Artemis, they need power from another source."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Darien and Serena need to fall in love again." Luna replied.   
  
"Well, that won't happen." Artemis said.  
  
"Yes it can... and you should know that... you are her guardian."  
  
"You're saying Mina can make them fall in love again?"  
  
"Yes, she is the goddess after all."  
* * * * * *  
"You guys.... I ..." I started. Everything got blurry.  
  
"Venus! Nooooo!" Rini said. I fell to the ground and drew my last breath.  
  
"Mina!" Darien cried. Everyone was silent.  
  
"We were too late..." Lita said. A tear fell on her cheek.  
  
"It's my fault.... I shouldn't have.... gotten so close to her...." Darien said and tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Rae asked.  
  
"Ami.... A.. Ami.... ca..an you hear m...me?" Luna asked through the communicator.  
  
"Luna! What do we do? Mina..." Ami began.  
  
"Listen... To get enough power.... You need to summon the goddess Venus.... and she will do the rest. It is the only way.... to bring the two great rulers of the moon kingdom together again..." Luna said.  
  
"There has to be another way. I'm not going to love him again, he betrayed me!" Serena pouted as she crossed her arms.   
  
"No. You have to summon the goddess.... That's the only way." Luna replied.  
  
"Ok guys, come on. Let's form a circle around her." Ami said. They all joined hands. They closed their eyes and they all began to say "Venus, goddess of love and beauty...reunite these two rulers."   
  
Then, my spirit, enfolded in a circle of light, rose up out of my body.  
  
"The... the goddess? Is that really you? Venus?" Rae asked in astonishment.  
  
"Yes, I am Venus, the goddess of love and beauty. Prince, Princess... the only way to save me and yourselves... is to fall in love again." I said. The two blinked at me.  
  
"You two are the rulers of the new moon. Not Darien and I. You two are the only way. I will give you the power to fall in love, and then you memories of this time will be gone, as well as the memories of this fling. Serena... the baby... will be held here until you two are wedded. I will take care of her. I will give you the power to return to earth." I closed my eyes and my light surrounded them.  
  
Memories flashed in their minds of the past, of the future. Darien and Serena realized they were the only way. Darien pulled Serena close and kissed her.  
  
I fell back into my body on the ground. Darien and Serena smiled at each other.  
  
"Let's go home." I said as I got back to my feet. We didn't look dead anymore. We all joined hands. Darien squeezed mine tight, as if to say I love you like a sis. We closed our eyes, fell silent, and then we were gone. 


	10. Chatper Ten

Come on! Why do we need to study? We have a week to have fun yet!" Serena cried.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want to study." I said, as I jumped on Serena.  
  
"You two out of all five of you need to study!" Darien said.  
  
"Please? Can't we go to the beach... for one last time?" Serena and I cried together making puppy eyes at Darien.  
  
"..."   
  
"Please?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeease?"  
  
"Fine! Ok! We'll meet at the beach in ten minutes. Hurry up!" Darien finally gave in.  
  
"Yes!" Serena and I said as we linked arms with the rest of the girls and ran to the beach in our swimsuits.  
  
"Hey, Mina? I'm so glad we get to go to high school together! But I'm even happier that we're friends forever!" Serena said.   
  
"Luna... it looks like they'll have a bright future after all... together as friends!" Artemis said as him and Luna sighed.  
  
"That's right Artemis. I'm glad for them too." 


	11. Read Me First

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They are all owned by the beautiful and amazingly talented Naoko Takeuchi. Kudos to her! *love love the wonde ful Naoko* 


End file.
